Total OCmon Island
by Flim-Flam Brothers
Summary: The Regi brothers are starting their own spin on Total Pokemon Island, but need some campers to sign up, and that's where the audience comes in! They wi;; sign up their OCs and 30 will be chosen to compete! NO MORE OC's... enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Hello everybody, I'm Regice and welcome to the Regi Brothers very own TPI!" Regice stated with a proud smile on his face. "The one and only High Quality, Top Notch New show around!" Regirock added, having a fake smil on as he was not looking for ward to this. "WHAT WE WANT IS YOU TO SEND IN YOUR OWN OCS! WE WILL SELECT 30 AND THEY WILL COMPETE HERE" Regigigas bellowed from the backround, too loud to be any closer. "However there are some rules, that you have to follow, it's sad though, if I were the Host I would let every entry join" Registeel explained, always happy and opptimistic. Regice cleared his throat and listed the rules "First off, No legendaries, that's self explanitory, next if we deem your character to be a 'Mary Sue' or overpowered we will tone them down, third is up to 3 entries per person, and fourth and finally... HAVE FUN!" Regice looked over at Regirock expectantly until the Rock titan said "Oh ys, two more thigs, first off is our roles, Regice is the host, I'm co-host, Registeel will host eliminations and Regigigas is the chef, got that? Second is the form!" Regirock took out a large poster that said this...

**-THE FORM-**

**Name:**

**Species:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Personallity:**

**History:**

**Appearence:**

**Unique Traits:**

**Relationship:**

**Evolution:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Talent:**

**Fear:**

**What will they say when they first arrive to the Island:**

**What will they say if they're the first voted off:**

**What will they say if voted off before the merge:**

**What will they say if voted off after the merge:**

**What will they say if they win:**

**-MY CHARACTERS PERSONALITIES-**

**Name: Kef**

**Species: Porygon-Z**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 19**

**Personallity: a random and crazy prankster, always makes people laugh**

**History: Whn he was being programmed his creator watched various funny and random videos on Youtube and Kef absorbed the knowledge, turning him into the random hilarious pokemon he is.**

**Unique Traits: Has a gender and personallity unlike other Porygon-Z**

**Appearence: Same as a normal Porygon-Z **

**Relationship: Possibly with someone who likes to laugh and is okay with insanity**

**Evolution: Fully Evolved**

**Likes: Pranks, Laughter, Smiles, Memes, Randomness, defying the laws of physics.**

**Dislikes: Meanies, Boringness, Being forced to obey logic**

**Fear: Becoming human**

**Talent: Defying physics and logic**

**What will they say when they first arrive to the Island: "QUERY: WHERE IS THE MONEY, AS THE ARTIFICIAL INTELLIGENCE THAT IS I, PORYGON-Z WILL WIN IT..." then "GOTCHA! I'm am no Errigoto ! But I am Billy Mays! I'll tell you more for $19.99!"**

**What will they say if they're the first voted off: "IMPOSSIBRU! ALL YOUR COMPETITION ARE BELONG TO ME! I HAVE FURY!"**

**What will they say if voted off before the merge: "CAMPERS! Y U NO LT ME STAY!"**

**What will they say if voted off after the merge: "Watch where you sleep, campers, I may unleash my Russian Barbrshop Poles on your Trash Bags! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

**What will they say if they win: "With this here money you have all made a great decision... NOW WATCH ME USE THIS MONEY TO SUMMON FLYING GIRAFARIG TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!"**

**Name: Jack (Get the reference?)**

**Species: Chandelure**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 21**

**Personallity: Does not speak much, hardly ever, in fact, but when he does he usually says something smart or sarcastic, is a great writer and spends most of his time doing just that.**

**History: He was a normal Litwick in Celestial Tower until Shauntal came their and dropped a book, Jack read it and became fasinated with literature and devoted his life to it.**

**Appearence: a Normal Chandelure**

**Unique Traits: none**

**Relationship: With someone quiet smart and friendly**

**Evolution: Fully evolved**

**Likes: Quiet, Writing, Reading, Trivia, People with intellect, Sarcasm**

**Dislikes: Noise, Parties, Idiots**

**Fear: Being underwater**

**Talent: Writing Poetry**

**What will they say when they first arrive to the Island: He will be to busy writing to talk**

**What will they say if they're the first voted off: Will be pushed to the docks b/c he's busy writing**

**What will they say if voted off before the merge: Clap for his team and say "Great Choice team, eliminate the intillectual who knows nearly everything about this rather than (Random Player) Great job team, So much for making it to the merge..."**

**What will they say if voted off after the merge: "Meh, Merge, Had the luck factor not been out to get me I would have won..."**

**What will they say if they win: "Me, win? Books do get you far in life, i suppose, and all this gave me inspiration for a great novel..."**

**Name: Zach**

**Species: Steelix**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 24**

**Personallity: A very mysterious one, Zach is a calm and wise person, but refers to himself in 3rd person and speaks in rhyme.**

**History: Back when he was an Onix he was passing by a Kadabra who was preforming a magic show, speaking in rhyme and 3rd person, Zach was such a huge fan he became just like that Kadabra.**

**Appearence: a normal Steelix**

**Unique Traits: Wheres earrings and has black stripes on his body.**

**Relationship: No**

**Evolution: Fully Evolved**

**Likes: Rhyming, speaking in 3rd person, riddles, Trivia**

**Dislikes: Not rhyming, speaking in 1st person**

**Fears: Large groups of angry people.**

**Talent: Magic**

**What will they say when they first arrive to the Island: " To this island, Zach finally appears. And despite his appearence shouldn't cause fear."**

**What will they say if they're the first voted off: "Hmm it seems Zach am the first on gone, it's such a shame, he thought he would last long..."**

**What will they say if voted off before the merge: "Zach is not, angered, though his time is done. Good luck team, and become number one.**

**What will they say if voted off after the merge: "To make it this far, Zach surely is proud. He never thought he would beat such a large crowd."**

**What will they say if they win: "Winning is quiet the achievment, yes? It proves that out of the contestants, Zach was the best."**

**Name: Tut (If you don't get this one...)**

**Species: Cofagrigus**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 23**

**Personallity: really negative and somewhat mean, Is very creepy and constantly talking about death and other disturbing subjects.**

**History: Like other Yamask, he is the ghost of a former person and this made him really negative that he has to spend eternity knowing he died when he had such a great life.**

**Appearence: Normal Yamask**

**Unique Traits: His mask is covered with scratches and cuts**

**Relationship: Possibly.**

**Evolution: Yes**

**Likes: Talking about death... that's really about it**

**Dislikes: Pretty much everything else...**

**Fears: reliving how he died**

**Talent: Story Telling.**

**What will they say when they first arrive to the Island: "This dock doesn't seem stable, are you sure I won't get impaled by a splinter when the breaks and heavily bleed out until my innards no longer function?"**

**What will they say if they're the first voted off: "I'm okay with this, I didn't die on this island..."**

**What will they say if voted off before the merge: "Something tells me that you all were afraid of me, what with all my talk of death and such, I understand and I'm happy to know I did't get impaled during this game..."**

**What will they say if voted off after the merge: "I feel as if the boat will crash and I will be lft stranded in the middle of the ocean, just to wait until I A:Drown, B: die of Hypothermia, or C: A Jellicent finds me..."**

**What will they say if they win: "Well... I've won, but I bet I'll get a papercut to the throat as I walk away..."**

The Regi's looked at the camera and said, "Welp, catch you later, everyone, send in your OC's and have fun"

_**Authors Note:**_** Yes, I'm doing a OC story, and every rule I said is true... and the four characters I used with the form are competing, add that up with the thirty chosen OC's and you get your normal 34! So send in OC's Big Bad Spider signing off!**


	2. Characters and info

Regice shuffled some papers around, these particular papers were forms sent from the Pokemon that wished to compete on Total OCmon Island, the other Regi Brothers gathered around and looked at the camera.

Regirock was the first to speak. "We have chosen thirty of the thirty-one sent in, apologies to Sid, the one camper who didn't make it in... we doubt you would have even competed anyways..." Registeel looked ashamed that he coulden't accept every OC that signed up but said, in a more positive tone "We also accepted the four OC's the writer sent in... isn't that swell?" Regigigas looked inside the building, not being able to fit and said "BEFORE THIS GAME BEGINS THERE IS ONE MORE THING THESE POKEMON NEED TO DO."

Regice looked at his fellow golems and cleared his throat "I guess what we should do now is tell of everyone who has been accepted: I'll start us off with Kef the Porygon-Z" Regirock nodded and said "Tut the Cofagrigus" Registeel smiled and said "Zach the Steelix" Regigigas gave everyone a chance to cover their ears before he bellowed "JACK THE CHANDELURE."  
"Cano the Arcanine"  
"Vixen the Ninetails"  
"Sparky the Luxray"  
"LUNA THE MIGHTYENA"  
"Clash the Scyther"  
"Aurora the Sneasel"  
"Drew the Pikachu"  
"SHADE THE UMBREON"  
"Shine the Espeon"  
"Sparks the Luxray..." Regirock looked at this entry form for awhile and said "Wait... TWO Luxray and They have SIMILAR Names! Arceus this will be confusing..."  
"Ray the Absol"  
"KAI THE BLAZIKEN"  
"Jet the Buizel"  
"Sally the Flaafy, the Flaafy with the most generic female name ever..." Regirock sarcastically remarked  
"Son the Infernape"  
"STEVEN THE DEWOTT"  
"Morgan the FEMALE Meowth" Regice chuckled at the fact it was a female with a male name.  
"Maximillian the Lombre"  
"Calvin the Flareon"  
"AL THE ABOMASNOW"  
"Samantha the Staraptor"  
"Otis the Miltank"  
"Ice the Glaceon... Gee there are a lot of eeveelutions..."  
"ALEC THE QUILAVA"  
"Arthur the Poochyena, at least his and Luna's names aren't similar"  
"Zeshan the Zoroark... roles right off the tounge"  
"Chelsea the Mienshao"  
"SHANE THE LUCARIO"  
"Armordo the Tyranitar"  
"And finally Phlara the Typhlosion... again thankfully Phlara and Alec aren't similar at all..."

Regice looked around after all that "Now for that thing Regigigas mentioned... This is something to help your characters develop... Overlook the other competitors... find whom your characters might be friends with, their enemies, who they might be in a relationship with(Unless two of your OCs go together) and what they think of the writer's OCs, heres the Form for that:"

**(OC's Name) Friends:  
(OC's Name) Enemies:  
(OC's Name) Romantic interest(If they have one):  
What (OC's Name) thinks of Kef:  
What (OC's Name) thinks of Tut:  
What (OC's Name) thinks of Jack:  
What (OC's Name) thinks of Zach:**

**Kef's Friends: Tut, Zach, Aurora, Otis, Ray, Clash, Arthur, Sally, and Sparks  
Kef's Enemies: Jack(Mostly one sided on Jack's side) Phlara and Villains (The only thing he hates more than villains other than being forced to obey physics is brusselsprouts)  
Kef's Romantic Interest: Aurora(NOTE: if a character puts a Romantic Interest for someone who also put down on for someone else I will find a way to incorporate it, for instance, say Maximillian and Luna are in a relationship ((Not saying this will happen but they were the first to that popped into my head)) and Otis had a crush on Luna ((again, this is just an example)) I would incorparate all three of there interactions with one another, I'm just throwing this out here in case this happens)  
What Kef thinks of Kef: He IS Kef  
What Kef thinks of Tut: Kef likes that Tut has a sence of humor, albeit a dark and disturbing sense of humor.  
What Kef thinks of Jack: Kef thinks Jack is boring and should have more fun  
What Kef thinks of Zach: Kef finds it funny how Zach always refers to himself in 3rd person and speaks in rhyme.**

**Tut's Friends: Kef, Jack and Clash  
Tut's enemies: Phlara, Ice and Kai(Tut doesn't trust Kai mainly...)  
Tut's Romantic interest: Possibly Clash  
What Tut thinks of Kef: Kef is one person who makes Tut's outlook on life better.  
What Tut thinks of Tut: He IS Tut  
What Tut thinks of Jack: The two are good friends due to many surprising similarities  
What Tut thinks of Zach: Zach is one person keeping him sane by helping him with his depression.**

**Jack's Friends: Tut, Zach, Al, Armordo, Chelsea and Shane  
Jack's Enemies: Kef, Phlara and Drew (this mainly comes from something I have planned much, MUCH later in the story)  
Jack's Romanitc interest: either Morgan or Samantha (either...)  
What he thinks of Kef: Annoying  
What he thinks of Tut: Again they have many similarities, making them a great duo  
What he thinks of Jack: He IS Jack  
What he thinks of Zach: Finds him to be a good writing inspiration**

**Zach's Friends: nearly everyone  
Zach's Enemies: The villains(When he finds out about them)  
No romantic interest  
What he thinks of Kef: Finds him really interesting and sometimes amusing  
What he thinks of Tut: Zach is sorta like Tut's therapist, making the two friends  
What he thinks of Jack: Is always willing to help him on his stories  
What he thinks of Zach: He IS Zach**

Regirock looked at the form and said "Well that's it for now... send in information of your characters just as it is shown above... goodbye and good luck" With a bow, the Regi's all walked away...

_**Author's Note: **_**Yep, the 30 have been chosen, so those of you that sent in characters, fill out this second form if you'd please... I'll start working on the first chapter soon... ~Big Bad Spider**


	3. The campers, rules, teams and stuff

Author's Note: I am SO sorry for making you folks wait this long. I was, for lack of a better excuse involved in pretty much everything else... So without further adeiu, let's get started! (Jack: finally...)

Regice and Regirock were standing on a dock, presumably where the campers would arrive. this is also where- "Ah, cut the Tauros-Shit, they know already." Regirock interrupted with Regice nodding. (Fine... Jerks.) Regice looked at the dock and saw a blue whale carrying someone "And here's our first contestant!" On the back of the Wailord was a Quilava who seemed to be bored out of his mind. When the Float Whale finally docked he jumped from his Wailord and started torwards the hosts. "Welcome our first contestant, Alec" Regice stated to the camera and Alec himself. Alec smirked and waved to the camera "Hello everyone." he looked at the edge of the dock (where he presumed he had to stand) and asked the Regi Brothers "Where are all the ladies at?" Regice chuckled and said "Simple; they haven't arrived because you were the first here, now go stand at the ed-" He was cut off by Alec "Yeah, Yeah I know." He didn't seem as good of a mood as before. Regirock shrugged it off and said "Here's contestant 2!"

On a Feraligatr (whom seemed frightened) was a Zoroark who had a crazed, evil look in his eyes, he jumped off quickly and said "What a loser bunch of people" and walked to Alec. Regice looked apalled at the Zoroark and said in a slightly angry tone "And that was Zeshan... Let's bring in the next contestant shall we?"

The next contestant was an Umbreon who was smirking somewhat like Alec, but his seemed a bit friendlier. He leaped off his Kingler and looked around, He said "Hey guys." in a good mood and walked to the end of the dock. "Now we have some one in a good mood, lets see if contestant numero quatro can ruin that..." Regirock drawled, not looking up from his book.

On a rampaging Gyarados was a Blaziken, most would be afraid of riding a Gyarados, but this Blaziken wasn't even fazed, he, like everyone else jumped and landed perfectly at the end of the dock where everyone else was, he looked arond and shrugged. "Not a talkative bunch... hopefully our next contestant is... Oh yeah the Umbreon is named Shade and the Blaziken is Kai." Regice explained.

This time it was a Lucario on a Poliwrath swimming at a rapid speed, Despite this the Lucario was able to keep perfect balance on the Poliwrath. This time the Poliwrath jumped up on the dock and the Lucario got off him. The Lucario smiled and stated "Hello. I am Shane. Pleased to meet you all!" He walked over to the others and stood with them. Alec them took the time to point out "Hey! Where's all the ladies?" Regice saw the next contestant and smirked, "Your wish has been granted, Alec, but be careful about this wish" Alec gave the icy host a wierd look, then saw the next contestant and knew what he meant.

On an Empoleon (specifically a female, due to the contestants threats) Was a Typhlosion, who looked calm at first then when she got on the dock she noticed all the contestants were guys, she glared at all of them and walked to a sucluded part of the dock, away from the guys, she didn't budge... well until Alec winked at her, which nearly got him a black eye as a result. "I'm shocked... not a single lesbian comment from anyone..." Regirock muttered to his Ice-Type brother who chuckled. When he saw the Typhlosion's (Who's name was Phlara by the way) he stopped and said "err... next contestant..."

Swimming on the horizon was a Dewott named Steven, he carried a stern expression and leaped to the doc from many feet away, the guys were impressed, Phlara just rolled her eyes. He walked by Regice and sat with the guys and started to meditate. Regirock rolled his eyes and noticed the next contestant.

Next was a Flaffy who*Record Scratch, A black screen with Regice appears* "Okay I just wanna know, does ANYONE care about this stuff? They arrive on a random water type or swim there, they greet us SOMETIMES, and we say a sarcastic comment and one of the contestants say something." Regice Complained "Let's just have like 6 contestants all arrive at once okay? Anyways back to the program".

What you missed was Sally the Flaafy coming to the dock and saying "Hello Everyone! I hope we can all be friends!" She said and waited near Phlara, who for the first time actually talked to someone, and actually had a pleasent conversation with Sally.

The next 6 that arrived (due to Regice's complaints) were a Otis, a Fun Loving MALE white and black spotted Miltank, Jet, a loner Buizel, Calvin, an angry Flareon, Sparky, a very kind Luxray, Ray, a hilarious Absol and Maximillion a snobbish, but handsome Lombre. Otis muttered "Time for the world to see Otis" and walked to the others, Jet didn't say anything and just walked to the others, Calvin smiled and walked to the others, Sparky said "Hello." and walked to the others, Ray waved to everyone and said "Hello, nice to meet you! I'm Ray! and Maximillion said "Ah this is the island, can't say I didn't expect it though." He walked to the others and winked to the ladies. Regice snapped and said "YOU SEE! THIS WAS EXACTLY WHAT I WAS TALKING ABOUT! THEY COME HERE AND SAY NOTHING! MOST OF THEM ACT LIKE LITTLE *CENSORED* AND IGNORE US OR INSULT US!" most of the contestants were surprised at Regice's outburst and all looked scared, even those of Phlara, Alec and Zeshan. Regirock sighed and muttered "This is why I should've been host... here come the next batch..."

This batch included Samantha, Laid-back Staraptor, Shine, A kind Espeon, Drew, a seemingly nice Pikachu, Vixen, a nice (Woah i'm saying that too often) Ninetails, Armordo, a gentle giant of a Tyranitar, well he seemed like that until he locked eyes with Phlara, the two had already become rivals, and finally Luna, a shy Poochyena. Samantha said "This can't be too bad, right?" and flew to the other girls. Shine just said "Hi" which made Regice's eye twitch. Drew began to greet everyone politley, even Regice and Regirock (Regice calmed downa great deal because of this) and took one look at all the females and said "Wow, aren't there a lot of beautiful ladies here." Some blushed while others rolled there eyes, Phlara growled. Vixen was gonna just say "Hi" but she heard Regice's outburst, so she decided to make a long and drawn out greeting to everyone. Luna said nothing and walked to the dock, namely near Sparky, who blushed at this. Regirock looked at his brother and asked "Hey, you okay now?" the Glacier nodded and said "I'm cool, I'm cool... just bring out the t=next few contestants, okay? Oh and thanks for the polite gretting Drew, my sanity was at stake" drew smirked and gave Regice a thumbs up and muttered to himself "Perfect, I already have the host wrapped around my finger." He though no one heard this, but a certain Lombre did.

The next half dozen were Aurora, a prankster Sneasal, she was already pulling pranks before she got off her ride. Sparks, an adventurous Luxra- "Hey, not to be rude but Sparks, whats your middle name?" Sparks answered "Bolt, why?" Regirock answered "You name is WAY too similar to THAT Luxray over their." he poitned to Sparky "So from now on we're referring to you as Bolt, got it?" Sparks-err, Bolt shrugged. Anyways there was also Cano, a silent friendly Arcanine, Zach, a rather... interesting Steelix, Arthur, a bad boy of a Poochyena and Jack, a Chandelure who was busy scribbling in a notepad. Aurora said "Uh-h hi" apparently shy. Cano said nothing. Zach cleared his throat and stated "To this island, Zach finally appears. And despite his appearence shouldn't cause fear." he also conjured up a rose out of nowhere and gave it to Regice, he appreaceated it, Regirock muttered about the odd way Zach talked. Arthur said "Look, a pile of crap." he walked away laughing, until he realized neither of them reacted, heck Regice was STILL fixated on the rose, and Regirock... well no one knows if he reacted, why? Because he doesn't have a FACE. Finally Jack just floated on by, still writing in his notepad. "Next six please." Regirock said, getting bored (Big Bad Spider: I don't blame him, writing this at ONE A.M really is boring, no offense to all you who sent in OC's, I'm just tired.)

Next ones who came in the same pack I buy soda cans were Clash, a really lonely Scyther. Son, a- wait, where is he? Dammit! erm... Ice, a really cold Glaceon (GET IT?), who certainly caught the attention of Alec. Morgan, a REALLY shy Meowth, seriously she screamed a bit when she saw some of the bigger contestants like Armordo and Zach, but she seemed to enjoy the company of Steven. Chelsea, a dramatic Mienshao. and Tut, a rather disturbing Yamask. Clash waved a claw and smiled. Hey, theres Son! he's an Infernape who dropped from a flying pokemon (Specifically a Salamence, don't ask me HOW he didn't get eaten) and greeted everyone with politeness. Ice said "Oh hello, I'm Ice" Regirock noted she had a snobbish bitchy tonee in her voice. Morgan said "H-hello there. G-glad to meet you." and didn't move from her spot near Steven. Chelsea said "Hello everyone! I am your resident thespian, Chelsea" and walked near the others. Finally Tut, he observed the dock for a bit before saying "This dock doesn't seem stable, are you sure I won't get impaled by a splinter when the dock breaks and heavily bleed out until my innards no longer function?" Well there goes our K-Rating, anyways alot of people were freaked out when Tut said this, even Regice and Regirock, he shrugged everyones looks off and floated near Zeshan. the one person who was smiling when he said that. Regice looked around awkwardly and said "Well than, our last two contestants are coming here.

Our last two contestants were Al, a mute (Well he's not mute, he just doesn't like to talk because of bullies) genius of an Abomasnow and Kef, an EXTREMLEY random Porygon-Z. Al didn't say any thing and waled to then others. Kef on the other hand... "QUERY: WHERE IS THE MONEY, AS THE ARTIFICIAL INTELLIGENCE THAT IS I, PORYGON-Z WILL WIN IT..." then "GOTCHA! I'm am no Errigoto ! But I am Billy Mays! I'll tell you more for $19.99!" Some people such as Ray Otis and Aurora were already laughing at Kef, others like Jack Phlara and Ice (and myself... I might actually not do much with Kef, as I find him a bit annoying, he's just 4chan as an OC) rolled there eyes and groaned, already thinknig he was annoying, and still others like Kai Zach and Maximillion could care less. Regice ignored Kef and stated "And with that we have all our contestants! Now then let's go to the campfire."  
000 "Okay were gonna cut all the bullcrap explanations because there boring as hell." Regirock explained "Confessionals that way, messhall's that way, this is where eliminations are held... yadda yadda" he finished Regice then reminded him "There are THREE things we have to explain though, one of which will be right here." Regirock nodded and yelled "HEY! You can come in now!" Then the next one to stomped in was Registeel, with his appearence most were afraid, and then "Well hey everyone, I'm Registeel, your elimination host! Well aren't you all just swell people, I'm not sure I want ANY of them to go" Everyone was smiling, Registeel was a gentle giant just like Armordo, thus he was genuinly likeable. "Yep, that's Registeel, swell guy. Lets go to the mess hall next to meet our eldest brother!" Regice explained as everyone, including Registeel, followed.  
000 Most people were thinking the Regi brothers were all nice, until they met the final and eldest brother...

"ATTENTION YOU ALL! I AM YOUR CHEF AND THE ELDEST REGI BROTHER, REGIGIGAS! IF I SERVE IT, YOU EAT IT! IF I SAY IT, YOU DO IT! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!" Everyone was intimidated by Regigigas, and nearly daf from his voice "WHY DOES HE TALK LIKE THAT" Shouted an injured Shane to Regirock, who didn't even seem fazed. "HOW ARE YOU NOT NEARLY DEAF!" Shane shouted again, and saw Regirock remove things from the sides of his head and said "When you live with a guy who got parts of a megaphone lodged in his voicebox for thousands of years, earplugs are one of the smartest investments you can make"

When everyone got there food and could hear normally again Regice came to the front of the room and said "Now, before we do anything else Regirock and I agreed we would make the teams right now. First Team will consist of Jack, Tut, Aurora, Son, Kai, Steven, Samantha, Vixen, Jet, Shine, Sparky, Alec, Cano, Calvin, Drew, Shane and Clash. You guys are the Nonpareil Ninjask. now all of you gather at the table on the right and converse or something." They did as told and waited. Regirock cleared his throat and said "Our next team is Kef, Zach, Arthur, Morgan, Zeshan, Ice,Chelsea,Al,Luna, Sally, Otis Phlara, Bolt, Armordo, Maximillion, Shade and Ray. You guys are the Superior Shedinja. Go sit at the left table." They also did as told and began to converse.

The Ninjask team was bustling with activity. Jack and Tut were conversing about murder, Jack wanted to know some things for a murder story he was working on. Kai, Jet and Steven were sitting alone and just eating. Calvin and Shane were locked in a friendly conversation. Samantha and Clash were trying to ignore Alec and Drew's flirting. Son and Aurora were telling eachother jokes. Finally Vixen, Sparky and Cano were getting to know eachother. "So, do you now Cano or something? You two are awfully close" Vixen asked. Sparky smiled "Were awfully close because were brothers. Isn't that right Cano?" Cano wasn't listening, he was staring at Vixen. Vixen chuckled and asked "He doesn't talk much, does he?" Sparky smiled and answered "Not really, he has this little problem with his voice which makes him not wanna talk." Vixen smirked and said seductivly "I'll make him talk. Hey big boy, wanna go in the woods and have a good time" Everyone stopped talking when she said this and Cano looked a mix of mortified, excited and shocked.

Meanwhile the Shedinja Team was more problemental. Armordo and Phlara were having a small arguement. Arthur, Kef, Ray and Otis were all being boisterous and laughing. Maximillion was eerily watching Drew, ocasionally pushing up his glasses. Luna and Morgan stayed by themselves, both still a bit shy. Zach, Al, Shade and Shane were all talking about books they like. Ice meanwhile was "making friends" with Chelsea and Sally. They all went silent at what Vixen said and looked at her strangly. It was silent for a while until Jack finally said. "Yeah, umm... WHEN are we getting to our cabins? I'd like to start preparing for the firstchallenge." A few others nodded in agreement. Regirock smirked and said "But that IS your next challenge." A few others wanted to know what he meant, they got the answer thanks to Tut "Cut the bull and tell us already, I don't want to pull out my recently sharpened cleaver, Count Vladimir..." Regirock gulped and said "What I meant was that your first challenge is building your cabins!" Then most reacted and said "Aw crap." in unison.

Author's Note: well there you have it! our first chapter not counting info chapters! What did you think of it? I worked very hard on making this and I hope you all like it.I'm gonna try and update the next chapter quicker, so be prepared for that!  
Regice: Be sure to review for the BEST TPI EVER, got it?  
Regirock: Yeah the reviewers are all got do that next month asking for the next chapter.  
Registeel: Don't think like that, I'm sure the reviewers are happy this chapter came out. :D Regigigas: NOW ALL OF YOU REVIEW OR I WILL FIND YOU! 


	4. Cabin Fever, yeah, unorginal

_**Author's Note: **_**Again, sorry for the wait guys. But this time there's a good excuse. The computer I use is a laptop, well one night it fell and broke, erasing all my data of other chapters I had, and my other laptop had a virus and was sent (and still at) my uncles house for repairs. Luckily my mom is allowing me to use her home computer, so I can type this chapter. Again, sorry for the wait, but let's get started! (Jack: Expect the next chapter to be out after Half-Life 3 is released...)**

Everyone was silent for a while, then Jack spoke up "Let me piece this together, we signed pu for a deluxe vacation only to find it was a lame, generic game-show hosted by an egotistical bastard, his sarcastic brother, a gentle giant and a colossus that made us all go deaf, forced to live in unsanitary conditions with people we hardly know, fed... whatever this stuff is, only have an outhouse as our means of being alone, and now we have to build our only shelter?"

Regice smirked and said "Exactly my friend."

"Impressive."

"Moving on, you have exactly four hours to build your cabins, the one I find to be the best will be crowned the winner. Any questions?"

Armordo spoke up "Do we have to look for supplies, in the forest or somewhere?"

Regirock shook his head and replied "Regice decided to let you have a bit of a break, it's only your first day, so we've supplied you with all the neccisary materials, they are in the field north of the campfire, better get moving" Everyone began to file out after that and go to the field.

**000 Nonpareil Ninjask 000**

The team had made it to the field and looked at their supplies. They had many pieces of wood, nails, tools, etc. They looked around wondering what to do first. Jack cleared his throat to get his teams attention "Alright, I suppose to make this victory happen quickly we'll need organization. Here's what I'm thinking. We build to small cabins linked together, think two parts of a train, on for the males, one for the females. I've already assigned you jobs based on what I know about you so far. Aurora, Clash and Steven will go chop down trees if we run low on wood, Drew, Shane, Tut, Kai and Son will work on placing and hammering the wood, Shine, Sparky, Cano and Vixen will work on placing the windows, Samantha and Alec will eventually work on interior when we come that far, finally Calvin and Jet will work on the entrances and the connection between the two cabins. If we work together with our given partners I have a feeling we'll be done quickly. Now, does anyone have any questions?"

Alec looked at Jack with distaste and asked "Who said you could be the leader?

"Having read many novels I was fortunate to find plenty of novels, magazines, newspapers and other forms of literature based around architecture, I have acquired skills based around design of buildings. Any one else have anything to say?"

Aurora took the opportunity to speak "What are you going to do?"

Jack Chuckled "I'll stay back and supervise, I might burn materials if I get to close to them. If any if you need help just ask. Any others?" no one said anything, although Tut twitched a bit at the burning part. "Good, let's get to work team!"

**000 Confessionals 000**

**Jack: Am I the first to use the confessional? Well anyway I think it was a good Idea to take charge of my team, I'm smart and sane, unlike a certain Porygon-Z. Not to mention this gives me a great opportunity to observe my teammates.**

***BZZT***

**Alec: I don't like that chandelier, But I'll listen to him for now... he better not get in my way though...**

***BZZT* *END CONFESSIONALS***

**000 Superior Shedinja 000**

They had arrived to their building area around the same time as the Ninjask, Ice was ruling the team with an iron fist, she kept her kind demeaner to fool people "Okay, I'm taking charge of this team and I say you all should just work with what you know, unless you don't know anything, then just stick with the people you like, any questions?"

Arthur raised his hand "Yeah, can we have a leader who knows what the hell they're talking about?" a few people laughed at this like Ray, Kef and Otis, Ice kept her act up, but she was pissed at the Poochyena.

"Trust me, I know what I'm talking about pup, just stick with what you know and get to it." And with that he others left, Ice waited for everyone to be gone before she did anything, she started to speak in a low angered tone "That pup will be gone as soon as I get the chance."

The team was currently Splitting into groups, due to Zach seeing the other team do so because of his size, Ray, Arthur, Kef and Otis were going to work on Placing and hammering boards, Chelsea, Sally and Morgan were on entrance duty, Maximillion was in charge of interior, Zeshan, Al and Shade would work on windows, Bolt would stay with Luna and try and fix any dents they saw, Eventually only Armordo and Phlara were the only to left withouth partners, The two would need to go find wood if they ran low, Zach would go with them to keep them from killing eachother. Everything was going fine, when Ice returned she worked with Maximillion on interior. Unlike with the Ninjask they hadn't been assigned groups based on what they were good with, they had chosen what to work on. Seriously, did you think ANYONE would assign Kef, Ray, Arthur and Otis to hammering duty together?

**000 Confessionals 000**

**Armordo: I can't believe I was paired up with Phlara! I don't hate her but I at least want someone who's nice and will actually listen to me!**

***BZZT***

**Phlara: I can't believe I was paired up with Armordo! I don't hate him but I at least want someone who's not a prick and a guy!**

***BZZT***

**Zach: Zach senses a large amount of conflict in the air here, most likely Armordo and Phlara it would appear.**

***BZZT* *END CONFESSIONALS***

**000 Nonpareil Ninjask 000**

Everything was orderly for the Ninjask's, most of them worked well with their given partners and Jack was not a bad leader in the slightest. The three that gone to geather wood didn't talk much, but still worked well together. Due to Aurora's claws, Clash's scythes and Steven's Razor Shells they were able to chop down trees rather easily, the only problem was actually bringing the wood back, Steven and Aurora weren't the most physically strong contestants and Clash couldn't even pick up the wood, they were the group that had the most help from Jack due to him knowing the move Psychic. Drew, Shane, Kai, Son and Tut were doing a good job holding and hammering boards together, Tut took care of holding the boards together, Son had decided to hand the others supplies, afraid he might burn their work, Tut had twitched at the sound of that. Kai and Shane took care of the actual hammering while Drew didn't do really anything to help. Shine, Cano, Sparky and Vixen were doing fine on the windows because of Cano and Shine knowing Psychic. Samantha and Alec hung back mainly, because Jack would tell them when they could start, finally Jet and Calvin were doing a reletively good job with the entrances, though they didn't communicate much. Jack smirked, his team was doing good under his command.

**000 Superior Shedinja 000**

The Shedinja didn't work as well as the Ninjask did and had no real supervision. Ray, Arthur, Kef and Otis didn't get much done in the way of hammering as they were mainly joking around, they did get some work done though. Chelsea, Sally and Morgan did good on the entrances, though they didn't know what else to do as they were done early. Maximillion and Ice were very picky about interior design and would keep correcting everything the others suggested. Zeshan, Al and Shade weren't very good at communicating, Al didn't talk at all while Zeshan and Shade coulden't really agree on anything. Bolt and Luna were hard at work trying to help fix errors and dents by telling the people who were working on that particular area, though Luna didn't talk much at all, still shy around her team. Armordo and Phlara were the worst though, they hadn't returned from their first trek into the woods because they were in a heated arguement, Zach had tried to quell them as much as he could but to no avail, he eventually gave up and left after taking a few trees to the teams work place. Things weren't looking up for them.

**000 The Messhall 000**

The Regi brothers were observing the teams work, they immedietly noted the teamwork of the two teams. Eventually Regice had walked away because his cell phone was ringing, He hadn't looked at the collar ID and picked up. "Hello?" He asked.

"..." The caller was muffled and sounded a bit depressed, Regice recognized the voice.

"Hey buddy, how's it hanging?"

"..."

"Really, why's that."

"...!"

"Wow, I knew about what they did because the word spreaded pretty quickly, but I nevver thought this would happen..."

"..."

"I'm sorry pal, hey, come to our place and stay with us a bit, at least until you feel better."

"..."

"No problem, I'll go tell my brothers, see you later!"

"..." *END CALL*

Regice looked a bit sad after the call and returned to his brothers, Registeel immediatly took notice of his brother's mood "What's wrong Regice? Who was it?" He asked.

Regice looked at the brothers and said "It was Darkrai, apparently he's been really depressed lately ever since Cresselia had a baby, which turned out to be a Mew, Because of this Darkrai and Cresselia had a REALLY bitter break up."

The brothers all looked a mix of shocked and sad. Registeel was the first to say anything "That's horrible! What happened to Cresselia?"

"Not sure, although I'm sure you woulden't mind if Darkrai stuck around here for a bit." The Brothers shrugged "Good, I already told him he could, I feel bad for him, this is the worst break-up of any of the legendaries yet"

Regirock smirked, attempting to lighten the mood "Even worse than you and Latias's break up"

Regice's cool demeaner faded after that "NEVER SPEAK OF THAT! THAT WAS A TERRIBLE TIME FOR BOTH OF US!"

"I wonder if she ever got pregnant with your child..."

With those words Regice bolted out into places unknown, Registeel and Regigigas looked at there Rock-Type brother who cooly stated "I love lowering his ego."

The only words spoken between them after that was Regigigas saying "YOU'RE F*CKED UP..."

**000 Nonpareil Ninjask 000**

The cabin was finally coming together thanks to the Ninjask's great teamwork, Aurora, Clash and Steven had finished their final forest run long ago and were relaxing and conversing, Shane was just about finished hammering the last nail in, Kai, Son, Drew and Tut were relaxing as Shane offered to finish on his own, although Tut seemed a little unstable after Drew had muttered something about being surprised Tut didn't burn the place, the canine four (What?) had finished a while ago and were taking their time becoming friends, Jet and Calvin had put the finishing touch on the entrances of their cabin and sat at different areas, finally Alec and Samantha started working on interior, though Jack and Vixen went with them to make sure they didn't make a whole interior design based off what the like (Alec would have himself and Samantha the sky, probably) But they didn't seem to have those intentions and were actually doing fairly well. The rest of the teem took the opportunity to get to know eachother better. "Hey, what are you guys going to do with the money if you win?" Son asked, Thinking it was a good start (NOTE: I forgot to put this in my form, so i'll just go with what I think your character would do, PM me if you want it changed.) "I personally want to use the money to become a famous motercycle stuntperson, I'll be the next Weavile Knievel!" Steven went next, "I suppose I'll buy a house for Morgan and I, preferably far away from any trainers..." The others murmured in agreement, none of them liked trainers to much, Kai decided to talk next "I'll most likely do the same, but instead of trainers to be away from my grandfather." Some of the team were asking what he meant by that, though Kai just waved it off saying "It's a long story..." no one spoke for a while, Tut eventually broke the silence, "I plan to use the money for... medical reasons..."

Sparky arched an eyebrow "What do you mean by medical reasons?"

Tut shook his head "It involves something that happened to me in the past... you wouldn't want to hear..."

**000 Confessionals 000**

**Tut: *Sigh* The real reason I want the money is to see if I can have something from my memory erased, it was the reason I keep twitching when someone mentioned burning...**

***BZZT***

**Clash: What happened to him in the past I wonder? Perhaps I can get him to tell me more later.**

***BZZT***

**Drew: A bad past, hmm? I'm sure all will be revealed *Pulls out his pendulum* in due time.**

***BZZT* *END CONFESSIONALS***

A few more characters had revealed what they would use the money for, Sparky and Cano were apparently going to give it to a charity, Jack (who had returned with the others) would use it to help publish his work, Jet was going to start a training program if he won, Kai and Steven seemed interested in this idea, others like Aurora, Drew and Alec didn't seem to tell what they would do, either keeping it to themselves or didn't know. Since they were now finished they just had to wait for the four hours to be up. They had to wait about 15 more minutes til time was up.

**000 Superior Shedinja 000**

Much like the Ninjask, the Shedinja had finished with about fifteen minutes to spare, they actually didn't do to bad for the lack of teamwork they had, Kef, Arthur, Otis and Ray did an adequate job on the boards and hammering, despite only having one member that had fingers, although some boards weren't as secure as others, Sally, Morgan, and Chelsea had started to help them securing the boards together, Maximillion and Ice eventually decided on a design that wasn't bad, but ultimatley wasn't to the liking of most of the others, Zeshan and Shade had eventually quit working, unable to handle eachother, luckily Al, being the genius he was fixed the windows up himself, Bolt and Luna had gone and started getting Armordo and Phlara out of the woods, where they were having a heated arguement, Zach had wished them good luck and took over their job. When they were finished they figured they should just wait for the Regi brothers to get here, in the meantime they talked about their lives. "So, why did you guys join the game? I joined to make friends." Ray started. Arthur smirked and stated "I joined because I know I'll win, cause I'm awesome." Ice scoffed a bit at his answer and went next "I joined because I know I'LL win!"

Arthur looked at her cockily, "Is that a challenge?"

"Yeah, who'll last longer between you and me?"

"Consider that challenge accepted, and won by me."

They continued arguing for a bit before they heard a loud "SILENCE!" they looked torwards the source of the shout, it was Zach "Your argueing is causing nothing but grief, cease it at once, it's becoming a pet peeve!" The two looked at eachother, then at the Steelix and said "Fine..." in unison.

**000 Confessionals 000**

**Arthur: That Steelix is wierd man, but since he shut that Glaceon up he's cool**

***BZZT***

**Ice: Now that Poochyena AND the Steelix are both targets of mine, who to get out first...**

***BZZT***

**Kef: OCTOP*SSY!**

***BZZT* *END CONFESSIONALS***

Only a few more had talked about why they joined, before time was up. Regice and Regirock appeared to inspect the cabins, though Regice seemed a bit fidgety. "Not bad from here." Regirock started "Regice will check the interior, I'll be looked at the outside, when we are finished we'll rate our section on a scale of 1 to 10, then we add up both our scores and determine what you got, now to begin." He started looking at every inch of the cabin to determine a correct opinion on it, He examined the doors, the windows, the roof, everything, he approached the Shedinja "There are some loose ends here and there but all around I find it pretty good, you earn a 8/10 from me." After that Regice came out of the cabin, his face expressionless (Though it's always like that, his face is seven dots.) "Who did the interior?" he asked. Maximillion and Ice raised their hands/paws "It was a bit too... fancy for a cabin here, I'd have to give it a 6/10, since I heard what Regirock gave you you got a total of 14 points, not bad at all" The Shedinja shrugged at their score, it was better than they anticipated.

**000 Nonpareil Ninjask 000**

Registeel and Regigigas had appeared at the Ninjask side of the field, Registeel would inspect the Outside and Regigigas the inside, but since he couldn't fit he would just look through the window. The Ninjask had overheard Regirock explain the rules to the Shedinja. Registeel had quickly looked at the cabin and returned to the team "Great job! 10/10!"

Shane cocked an eyebrow, "But you hardly looked at it."

"But it's still fantastic!"

"Okay then... what about you?" Shane gestured to Regigigas, and on cue everyone covered their ears "THIS... DESIGN... IS... ABSOLUTLEY... BLAND! IT'S SO GENERIC FOR A CABIN! 4/10!"

Sparky was the only one who heard the answer. "Only a 4/10?"

"YES, IS THEIR A PROBLEM WITH THAT!"

"...No sir..."

"GOOD, YOUR TOTAL SCORE IS 14/10, THE SAME AS THE SHEDINJA!" The Ninjask frowned, they did worse then anticipated.

**000 Some other field no one cares about 000**

"Now as you know both your teams tied." Regice started, everyone was there. "So your tiebreaker challenge is to build a statue of whatever you please, whichever one we like more wins!" Now split up!" The teams did just that.

**000 Nonpareil Ninjask 000**

"So... what should we build?" Shine asked her team, Kai was the first to pitch an idea "Perhaps we should build a statue of the island?" the idea seemed god but their was only one problem, Drew had pointed it out "We would've needed to see the whole island to build a statue of it, and none of us have." Kai shrugged, being indifferent and walked away, Son spoke up next "Well I've seen the whole island, but I got an idea, we should make the statue our team CRUSHING the other team" he said the last bit a little too loud and the Shedinja overheard it "Well that plan flew out the window... like a helpless child in a plane with an open window, then flying right into the engine and getting shredded..." Tut darkly chuckled, the team looked at the Yamask for a second, who only said "What?" Jack broke the akwardness setting in and said, "Don't worry team, I have a plan" He began to whisper to his team.

**000 Superior Shedinja 000**

They were discussing ideas until they heard Son shouting, they all agreed they would do Son's idea, but instead of the Ninjask's crushing the Shedinja it would be the other way around, they immediatley got to work and split up, Armordo, Phlara, Shade, Arthur, Ice, Ray, Chelsea and Luna would work on the Ninjask and Bolt, Maximillion, Morgan, Otis, Zeshan, Al, Sally and Zach would work on the Shedinja, Kef was told to do nothing, because the team feared he would mess up their statue, what they said he'd do varied from Breaking a head off, to drawing mustashes, to putting a toaster in Maximillions hands to even making all the contestants giant laser shooting robots with dinosaur heads for wings (thanks Arthur) Everyone had something to do except him so he decided to enter another dimension for a bit, he ended up in the Call of Duty dimension (Before you ask, remember, It's Kef) He looked at the warzone below and shouted "LOL YOU ARE ALL 6 YEAR OLDS WITH YOUR HANDS OVER YOUR WIENERS WHO NEED TO SHOOT THINGS CAUSE YOUR FATHER ABUSES YOU!1!000!3!1" With those bizarre words he left. One of the CoD soldiers turned to another and asked "Who the f*ck was that?" The other soldier started shouting in a high pitched voice "DAMN IT MAM, THIS HOT POCKETS COLD, GET ME A MONSTER, A NEW HOT POCKET AND MODERN WARFARE 3!"

**000 Both teams because I'm to lazy to write more about the tie breaker 000**

Both statues were complete within an hour, the Regi brothers came over to explain briefly "Each of us are going to rate the statues on a scale of 1 to 25 meaning you can get a perfect one hundred, and both teams start off with 25." Regice started

Ice looked shocked and said "What, why?

"Because we all know Registeel is going to hand only those out" the aforementioned gentle giant grinned sheepishly. "Now let's start with the Shedinja." Regice continued, the Shedinja showed them there statue; It depicted the whole team of Nonpareil Ninjask getting crushed by the Superior Shedinja, everyone was there and all the characters had detail, either having horrified faces or ones of triumph, the brothers were genuinly impressed, "Pretty interesting, I like it, I would give it a 12/25, but I'm gonna give you an extra point for THAT." He gestured over to the part of the statue depicting Arthur, although he was shown wearing a Boba Fett helmet, most of that cast got a good laugh out of it, "I take credit for that." Kef boasted. Regigigas went next "I LIKE THE FACT PEOPLE ARE GETTING TORTURED AND KILLED, 25/25!" considering Registeel was going to give out a 25 the Shedinja had already had 62 points, pretty good so far, it was up to Regirock to set their score "Pretty bland, 12/10 earning you guys a score of 75/100" Was all he said, The Shedinja just had to make sure the other team's crushing statue wasn't as good. "Okay, ready Ninjask?" the team nodded and pulled off the cover of their statue, Everyone but the Ninjask were shocked to see the statue, It was a statue depicting the Regi Brothers in all their glory, They were even made from the proper material, Regice was an Ice sculpture, Regirock was made from stone, Registeel was surprisingly made of various metals they found around the island, and Regigigas was made from all three. Regice got a stupidly big grin on his face "25/25 RIGHT THERE! BEST, THING, EVAAAARRR!" Registeel was obviously going to give a 25 so it was up to Regigigas and Regirock to make them win "YOU DEPICTED MY COLOSSAL MIGHT PERFECTLY, 25/25" They now had 75/75, it was up to Regirock, "1/25" was what he said, everyone was shocked,

"Wait, WHY!?" Son asked, shocked

"Because unless I gave a zero you already won, and I REALLY don't feel like making up another tiebreaker."

Regice cleared his throat, "And with that, THE NONPAREIL NINJASK WIN THE FIRST CHALLENGE" Various cheers erupted from said team while the Shedinja stayed silent, knowing not to say anything, but they wondered why they didn't come up with that idea

**000 Confessionals 000**

**Jack: I take credit for the idea, I've watch plenty of these types of shows in my study, nearly every host has a massive ego.**

***BZZT* *END CONFESSIONALS***

"So Shedinja, get to voting for the first time, Meet Registeel at the campfire at 7:00 PM sharp." Regice stated before floating off. The Shedinja all looked around and wondered who to vote for.

_**Authors Note: **_**This is the longest thing I've written on the site! But anyways yes, It's time for the first elimination, although unlike most of these types of stories YOU get to choose who your character votes for, be it you want them to vote Kef, Ice ANYONE, I feel it will do good but who knows, Hope you enjoyed this chapter and more to come in the future! Also for the Regice and Latias thing I was going to include something like that after everyone's voted, what do you guys think? Also I'll be starting a poll on my profile where you can pick what team you like better, The Nonpareil Ninjask or the Superior Shedinja! And I'll even iclude character labels in my profile, so be sure to do all that, thanks for reading.**

**A random intern: The Regi's were to lazy to ask you to review again, so I have to ask you, review and let me quit this job.**


End file.
